Holes in Hell
by TheSpanishMoon
Summary: Jean Kirschtein has got it good. Despite being a prankster hes a relatively good kid. Despite his bad luck from a ancient family curse. One day a pair of shoes fall from the sky and apparently Jean has "stolen" them. So, hes shipped to Camp Trost where derelicts go to be reformed by digging holes. CONTAINS YAOI/YURI! dont like dont read. REVIEW! Rated M for some lemon later on.


_**I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE HOLES NOR DO I OWN THE ANIME/MANGA ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOUJIN! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**_

I wish I did...

_**This will contain yaoi (boy x boy) and yuri (girl x girl). I warn you that to match Holes I switched up a few of the characters personalities just a little bit. I got the idea for this walking to work singing a "Holes" song and thinking of a couple from AoT. NO spoilers from AoT so dont worry there XD. This will be a teeny bit different from the movie. I'm not telling you guys what pairing there will be, you'll just have to read to find out.I have done extensive research to make this Fanfiction and any Constructive Criticism will be accepted. NO FLAMING PLEASE?! I worked hard on this. I would love your reviews! Please enjoy this! Rated M for some action further along. **_

O pigs who laugh at the resolve

to walk over forces to move forward

Livestock complacency? False prosperity?

Give us the freedom of dying starving wolves -

Sind Sie das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!

Prologue - My no good, dirty rotten, pig stealing Great Great Grandfather

A desert, as dry as your mind could possibly imagine, lay in the unforgiving sun. Heat waves rolled off of the ground like waves rolled onto the sand. But, there's no water here. Just holes. A countless expanse of holes. This is Camp Trost. A camp helping to turn uneducated and unreformed youths into grown people that could help in society. What do these teens do? They dig holes. Day in and day out, until their minds and bodies can no longer withstand their obedience into this harsh nature of Camp Trost. It was the middle of the day when the sun is particularly hot. A group of teenagers, with a shovel each, dug holes into the dry, barren, earth. A tall blonde haired boy used his dirt ridden towel to soak the perspiration off of his brow. As he climbed out of his hole he spots a rattlesnake. His friends are either in their own holes or laughing, making jokes. The boy stares at the coiled, defensive creature for a moment, debating. Should he? Can he take any more of this harsh life better known as slavery? No. He has made up his mind. The boy slowly takes off his tennis shoe and begins to slowly inch towards the poisonous beast before him.

"Yo! Barfbag?! You done yet?" a male voice called from the distance. "Barfbag? YO! Man what're you doing?!" This had gathered the attention of the other teens.

"Thomas!"

"Dude! Get away from there!"

"Barfbag!"

The boy gulped and stuck his foot towards the snake. He just couldn't take it anymore. The heat, the pain, this torture. Despite his friends cries he moved forward.

The rattlesnake struck. Sending its killing tool deep into Thomas' veins. 'This,' the boy thought, 'Will be so much better then the hell I'm in now. Dear snake, save me from this holed hell...'

His name is Jean. Jean Kirstchein. He was the fourth "Jean" in his family. His father was "Jean". His grandfather was "Jean". As was his Great grandfather. Right now, he was probably in **THE** worst predicament in his life. All thanks to his no good, dirty rotten, pig-stealing, great great grandfather.

Jean stood at the pedestal in the large courtroom, awaiting his punishment. A punishment for something he never even did. Of course no one believed him, being the trouble-maker that he is. But thanks to his great great grandfather, it was his fault. He looked around cautiously and found his parents, Jean the Third and Marissa, staring at him. His mother was crying and shaking her head whilst his father stood stone-faced.

Sighing, the teenage boy remembered what had gotten him here.

It was a sweltering day. The sun was beating its harsh rays onto the boys two toned hair and face making him sweat profusely. He growled out of annoyance and stopped in a small convenience store to buy a bottle of cold water. Hopefully, it may cool him down a tad bit. As he exited the building a small body rammed right into Jean, making him stumble backwards.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Jean had yelled, his temper already sky high thanks to the relentless heat, but now someone had unceremoniously bumped into him, making him even more annoyed.

Before Jean could cuss this person out, they had helped him up and quickly apologized. It was a young boy (despite highly resembling a female) with a bobbed blonde haircut. The young boy had his head bent and was carrying a rather large package. He looked dirty, his blonde hair askew. His clothes were torn, ragged, and ripped and he smelled a little bad. Jean began to feel a bit bad for the kid and was going to give him his bottle of water before the kid apologized again and walked briskly down the side-walk, leaving Jean confused.

Shrugging it off and still very hot, Jean decided to go to his favorite spot near the river, maybe do some swimming to help cool down. It was about fifteen to twenty minutes before Jean had made it to his desired destination. He climbed the small hill and stood in disbelief. The spot he normally comes to had been cautioned off with yellow tape. The sight of a construction zone lay before him. They were creating a new dock to let boats rest when not in use.

Deciding to just lug himself home, he lifted his bag up off of the ground when he was hit on the head by something pretty heavy. He looked up at the bridge and down to the ground to see a pair of red and white track shoes. He lifted them off of the ground and gasped. On the back of the shoes was a red and black wing emblem. 'These shoes are just like the "Commanders"! What are they...How?!' Jean looked up hearing sirens in the distance. Figuring someone must've stolen something, he shrugged and placed the shoes in his bag. Maybe he could show his parents. 'This is so cool...'

Next thing Jean knew, a cop car pulled up next to him.

"Alright Jean, stop right there..."

Jean turned to face the car seeing good old Mr. Hannes climb out, along with a smaller female, must've been a new recruit. The name tag she wore read "Hitch".

"Young man. Did you happen to see anyone suspicious?" she smiled and titled her head towards his bulging book-bag. "Because I have~" Her short curly pale blonde hair bounced as she laughed.

The two toned haired boy glared at her and hitched his bag onto his shoulder. "Whats it to you?" he lifted his chin defiantly.

Mr. Hannes sighed and rubbed his head. "Jean where do you live?"

"With my parents." the teen dead-panned. "What do you want fro me- HEY?!" Jean twisted to see Hitch holding his bag away from him. She laughed as she pulled out a pair of track shoes.

"Well well well... What have we here? A pair of shoes. The same pair we're looking for. That were stolen...Looks as if we have our culprit Mr. Hannes."

"We don't jump to conclusions Hitch. We'll take this boy home and see what his parents have to say..."

Jean sighed heavily as he was pushed into the police unit. 'This is possibly the worst fucking day ever...'

"Jean-boy! What did you do now?!" Jeans mother appeared in the doorway to their apartment. She stared at Jean, horrified that her precious boy was in hand-cuffs. "I know you've always behaved a little badly, but this? Honey! Come here!"

A tall man appeared in the doorway behind his wife, holding what apparently was a shoe. He was wearing an apron covered in what was a hideous amount of varied, unexplainable stains. "What is it Marissa?! I'm almost at a brea-" It was at this time Mr. Kirschtein noticed the police presence and his son in handcuffs. "Whatever he did, he didn't do it. What's wrong here?" Jeans father placed the shoe down and walked over to the officers. "Come in and we can talk. I don't want any nosy neighbors overhearing." he opened the door wider, making room for the authorities to enter.

"Good! Finally! Someone needed to call the cops on these guys! The smell is tremendous! All day and all night" a man who apparently had lost a extreme amount of sleep entered the hallway.

"Kieth..."

"Get these good for nothings out of here!" he slammed his door with a loud bang echoing throughout the hallway, mumbling something about how 'The force is getting weak.'

"Well then, may my partner and I come in?" Mr. Hannes sweat dropped.

"Yes, Yes. Please." Mr. Kirschtein led them into the kitchen where his wife had handed both officers a cold glass of iced tea. Mr. Hannes set the tea down and unlocked the handcuffs that were placed on Jean. The boy rubbed his wrists and scowled.

The police placed Jeans bag onto the table after looking around a bit horrified. In Jeans' kitchen appeared to be a make-shift laboratory made out of everyday utensils. Inside of pots and pans were boiling water and shoes. Tons of them littered the entire kitchen. Mr. Kirschtein smiled brightly. "i'm trying to find a way to stop shoes from accumulating a Stinky smell!"

"Now, what's going on here?" Mrs. Kirschtein leaned against a counter top, eyeballing the police officers warily.

"We found your son Jean near the new construction zone down by the docks. Earlier today, a homeless shelter was holding an auction..."

"Yes. We have heard about that from the news this morning." Jeans father nodded, placing a shoe into a pot of boiling strawberry juices.

Before Mr. Hannes could reply the kitchen door swung open revealing an elderly man, Jeans grandfather. He waved his cane angrily at the cops. "What's the coppers doing here?!"

"We believe your son has stolen a pair of shoes that were donated to a homeless shelter by track star "Commander" Erwin Smith.

"That's poppycock! Jean may be an ignorant little asshole but that boy aint steal nothin! AND YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHIN!" Jeans grandfather slammed his cane on the ground and was pushed out of the way by Hitch.

"Which is your room boy?" Hitch opened a random door down the hall and laughed loudly. "This is the easiest thing ever!"

Jean ran towards his room and glared at her. She was ripping down a poster of Erwin Smith. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

The grandfather hobbled over and stood next to Jean. "How do yah know that's not my poster."

Hitch deadpanned. "Really old man?" she laughs and exits the room with Jean behind her, red-faced. "got some more evidence Hannes!"

"My apologies, but your son is going to have to come to court. We'll leave now and you'll recieve a summons in the mail via letter. I do truely apologize Kirschtein family." As Mr. Hannes left ha stopped to pause on Jean and shake is head.

As soon as the police presence left Jean stomped his foot down. "I did'nt fucking do anything!"

"I know son, but we don't have any money to afford an attorney. We'll just have to deal with the consequences and hope for the best." Mr. Kirschtein patted his sons back.

"We'll hope."

Jean stood on the stand facing the judge.

"Well son? What'll it be? Camp Trost? Or jail?"

Jean glared at his feet, biting his tongue, doing his best not to say anything stupid to land him in the slammer for nothing. This was his opportunity! If he goes to this camp he can just do what needs done and come home free of charge in eighteen months! Jean lifted his head and instead of sounding cool and relaxed like he thought he'd sound, his voice came out quiet and he fumbled his words. "W-well. Iv'e never been to camp before..."

"Camp Trost it is." The judge slammed his gavel signaling a verdict.

Jean groaned inwardly. 'Stupid fucking bad luck... Thanks for ruining my life you no good, dirty rotten, great great grandfather. Thanks a fucking bunch...'

_**THATS THE END OF THE PROLOGUE! Sorry it's so short. But it is only a prologue. I only wanted to get in the beginning scene and Stanleys court hearing to show how he went to Camp Greenlake. I MIXED THINGS UP A BIT FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON EVEN I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M REALLY PROUD AT HOW THIS TURNED OUT! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED SOON CAUSE I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO WITH MY LIFE XDDD. I didn't really have anyone to pair up with Mr. Hannes so i just picked a random character. *shrugs* Please don't ask why Jean is the main character. I was thinking of using Eren but he gets too much screen time. Well, I'm going to go watch Holes...AGAIN... to plan out the rest of the plot! Please write and review and lets prey that poor Jean doesn't die from heatstroke. XDDDD or rattlesnakes like Thomas... why is he always the first to die?**_

_**TheSpanishMoon**_


End file.
